


Root! Root for the Home Team!

by Fear_The_FWZZ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baseball Game Au, Canon Divergance, F/F, Kiss Cam AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, SuperCorp, They should be allowed domestic scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_The_FWZZ/pseuds/Fear_The_FWZZ
Summary: The baseball kiss cam Au no one asked for but got anyway... OR the fic where Kara is a bumbling idiot on live television.





	Root! Root for the Home Team!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I just got this random idea after finding my old Cubs World Series Winners beanie in my closet (Irony). Basically, a gay ass beanie caused a gay ass fic.

The high lights were bright over the field as the sun starts to dip down below the baseball stadium stands. In one hand, Lena Luthor, held a giant blue slushy that was starting to turn her lips the same colour, and on the other, a blonde girl decked out in every piece of  _National City Cavaliers_ merch that was in her wardrobe. Also with her adorable glasses and intricate but casual briads. She looks up at the high ceilings from the concession area and jumps all excited when she sees the stadium in the small space where people can go through to get to their seats. 

"Kara, Honey, you need to calm down," Lena laughs and gives a small smile towards her feet, "the security may fear the safety of the community... you could knock someone out with those flying elbows... or you may pull out my shoulder from my socket with how much force you're dragging me." 

"Oh hush you're fine!" Kara laughs as she continues to pull Lena with the same amount of force towards their seat on the first-base line. 

Lena wore a blue baseball cap above her straight black hair that was down for once rather than her tied up, slick back looking hair. What's also out of character for her is she bears an old baseball jersey and... jeans?? Where's Lena and what has this imposter done with her? The two find their seats and they quickly delve into a long discussion about their first game at the ballpark. 

"-oh yeah absolutely. You think I'm kidding!" Kara smiles excitedly as her hands fly around her as she gets overwhelmed with whatever story she was saying. Lena has kinda tuned her out so she could focus on the beautiful baby blue eyes that distract her way too much. The only thing that's dragged her away from the dazed attention she has was Kara snapping her fingers in front of Lena's face. Quite literally snapping her attention back to the current situation. "Earth to Lena? Are you even listening? And to think I was the one to get lost with her head in the clouds too often," she scoffs hard, resulting in a light punch by Lena on her arm. Kara recoils back with a fake hurt and dramatic huffs and noises. 

Lena laughs hard and places her hands over Kara's, "of course babe. My attention is always on you." 

That made Kara silence herself for a second as she reacted to Lena's kind words. It only lasted for a moment before she went back to her story. "Alex was maybe 15 and I have just landed on Earth. One of the first memories I have of earth culture was the baseball game. Alex bought me cracker jacks, and it was the time where thee team actually had a chance at getting a national title. I have been to maybe two games ever since I left home, but I don't forget those first ones. It just reminds me about what it took for me to stand in this position, at this very moment, with this very person, ya know?" Her voice whimsical as she recalls the game only to be responded by Lena's sarcasm.

"That's gay," Lena snarks and smiles, pulling Kara in for a quick but just as passionate kiss. "But cute," she says on her lips and smiles as she backs up. 

~~~

The game started and Lena just enjoyed Kara's company. The quick remarks, the hand brushing, the secret smiles only sacred for her. It was all good. They got popcorn and a hot dog... well, multiple hot dogs. Kara could've easily beat the hot dog eating contest winner in that moment... They shared communal laughter as they each added their own commentary to the opposing team as they batted and played the field. 

"Oh look at Ramos," she'd whisper to Kara as she pointed to the first basemen secretly-not-so-secretly scratch his behind, "most likely got a can of ants shoved down his pants. Makes sense, he seems a little distracted with two errors already and it's not even the third inning." That was quite arguably the oddest thing the typically serious CEO has ever said. Kara ends up bursting out laughing and spilling half the popcorn Lena held. They bought two more bags to make up for the loss. 

As the game continued, the tides switched and the  _Metropolis Panthers_ started to come back and by the seventh inning they ended up tying the game with each team having 3 runs. The most surprising event of the night was Lena getting all rowdy with some of the fans in the crowd. As the  _Panthers_ started coming back, Lena stood up from her seat and hasn't sat back down. Every good play she was whooping and hollering. The fans of the opposing team sitting behind the couple weren't too happy with Lena booing the team as they got another run to tie the score. 

"Hey! Lady! Your team sucks! Accept it! You guys didn't even have a chance. We were letting you get a couple runs just so the comeback story was even better. Who wants to watch a game where the other team just crushes the other?" The guy said.

Kara swore she's never seen quite a fire in her eyes when Lena turned back to challenge the heckler. "Wana say that to my face-" Lena went to lunge at him and Kara became the adult of the situation and practically picked the smaller woman up and over her shoulder. Even with her alien strength, Lena fought to get free from Kara and try to take on the guy who found it amusing that Kara seems totally disconnected from situation. Like this was normal to her.

Kara brought Lena back down to the seat and put her hands on the girls face to calm her.

"Baby!" Lena whines, " I totally had him! What happened to 'Root! Root for the home team'!?" Kara doesn't respond but just laughs and pulls Lena into her just as the moon comes up and the dark night takes over the stadium.

Lena just sinks into Kara's body to watch the game with a pout stuck on her face, still grumbling "I could've had him if you gave me the chance." Every time Kara would respond with, "sure you would have, babe, My bad." Lena could just feel the sarcasm dripping from her mouth which made Lena pout even more. 

~~~

Lena eventually got out of her funk just as the ninth inning came around. Both Kara and Lena got up to walk around and stretch out. As they returned to their seat, their hands were around each others waist as they talked, feeling super normal and comfortable. What they didn't realize was that on the screen the cameraman has been going around looking for kiss cam couples. There were only a few before Kara and Lena were interrupted by someone tapping them and pointing to the screen. Surrounded by pink hearts, Lena and Kara were deer stuck in the headlights. Lena smirks while Kara grows a bright red. Fumbling with her hands and her words. 

"Should we- Am I- Are we actually-" The only thing that stopped her rambling was Lena quickly connecting their lips with Lena placing her hand firmly on Kara's cheek. Her fingers caressing the back of her neck. Kara now quiet and falling into Lena's kiss. 

The camera has moved on, but the two women stay in each other's heat. Lena was the first to pull back as they look deeply into each other's eyes. 

"You may not be super, but you sure knock the living daylights out of me harder than any alien ever could," Kara says still dazed. 

Lena smiles as the pink rises in her own cheeks. 

~~~

The game finishes with the  _Cavaliers_ actually winning by one final homerun with their last batter. The couple cheered as their team gathered on the mound in a large dogpile. Lena and Kara exited the stadium not much later with their hands connected. They walked down the sidewalk out of the stadium with other hometeam fans continued to party with their groups. Lena stops Kara and turns back to the stadium that was illuminated solely by the external lights. Above the stadium sign, fireworks go off in an arrangement of blue and red.

"With a game like this, I may need to thank Winn personally." Lena smiles at her feet again as she strokes Kara's soft hand. 

"You could do that... orrrr..." Kara leans in and whispers something definitely not for the kids and backs up biting her lip. "race you home!" She shouts before dashing off at basically alien speed.

Lena could only give a heavy belly laugh as she watches Kara leave her in the dust. She can be sure Kara will rooting for the home team when Lena gets there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Leave comments about your reactions so I can grow as a writer or whatever else you'd like to see. I'm not the best with the english language (Even though it's the only language I speak), so please don't mind the errors you may find both spelling and grammatically!  
> Follow my tumblr where you can see me nerd out even more! @Im-Gay-Whoops


End file.
